


What Follows Death Is Always Life - Outtakes and Alternate Scenes

by sassyourfrass



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyourfrass/pseuds/sassyourfrass
Summary: Outtakes and alternate scenes to What Follows Death Is Always Life
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Julia Wicker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There have been some scenes that for whatever reason didn't make it to the final cut, but I liked them so well I didn't get rid of them. They are either alternate scenes or outtakes that happen beyond the OG story.

ALTERNATE SCENE TO CHAPTER CHAPTER 3- WHEN THEY ENTER THE HALL OF PORTALS

* * *

Halfway through he stopped at Mirror that was different from the rest.

Julia gave him a curious look as he motioned for her to step closer. Frowning in thought, she studied the Mirror that had the word Ion inscribed on the side.

Unlike the others that were silver with the surface moving gently, this one was solid black. Nothing moved, almost like the surface that should have been alive like the others was dead.

Stiffening, Julia whirled and looked at Eliot. A grim look had settled on the older man’s face as he waited for her to put the pieces together like he knew she would.

“You can’t get through anymore, can you?” She took a deep breath to stiffen her spine as he shook his head.

“Once the color condenses, nothing gets through anymore.” El answered. “By then, every life sign that might still exist is gone as well.” 

Bile rushed up Julia’s throat and she dropped her hands to her knees and bent over, taking deep breaths as the horror of the situation settled deep into her gut. It had been one thing to theoretically know an entire planet, along with all the souls living on it had died, and quite another to face the physical proof of it.

And to know that there were now  _ seven _ ? Nausea rushed up her throat as she fought not to gag.

“Jules, you can still back out. No one would blame you.” A dainty hand rested on her back, rubbing as well as it could through the armor as Alice tried to comfort her.

“I would know,” Julia rasped, wiping at her mouth like she’d actually thrown up. “And like Hell will I let my family go in without me.” 

She straightened up, taking another deep breath before she faced Eliot. Pride shined in his eyes as he gathered her into his arms. 

“That’s our Jules,” he whispered into her ear before pulling back.

“That’s the first world that was hit. We don’t know yet how much time it takes for the affected world to close.”

Julia nodded her head at his words, saying, “Which is why I’m going with you. You could be trapped there with no way out otherwise.”

She blinked when her best friend frowned at her. “That’s only partially the reason, Jules. We need you to do what I’m really bringing you there for. Gather as much information as you can and return to Earth. We’re going to guard you.”

Julia’s face paled as she turned to look at Kady. “No,” she breathed as her other best friend nodded firmly. Apparently these two had been conspiring behind her back.

“I won’t leave you there!” Jules said strongly in the wake of the two unwavering faces before her as anger started to build. 

“Yes, you will if you have too.” Julia almost felt like she was going to breathe fire like a dragon as she stared at Eliot’s calm face. 

When she looked at Kady she was met with the same calm face. It was when she got to Alice did she see that she wasn’t the only one surprised by these events. Despair was etched on the blonds face as her head swung back and forth like she was at a tennis match.

If Q had been there he would have taken a very large step back at the viciousness that then streaked across Julia’s face. She got fucking mean when backed into a corner.

“And what am I supposed to tell your husband, Eliot Coldwater-Waugh?” she spat, taking a step forward as the taller man’s eyes went wide in shock at the low blow. This was a side he’d never seen from her before.

“Or how about you, Kady Orloff-Diaz?” Julia growled, swinging to face her. Kady was less shocked at this turn of events, having seen this before from the other woman.

“I’d expect you to tell him that I love him. And that I’ll see him soon, though he better hope it’s not  _ too _ soon. Anything under 50 years would be that.” Compassion lined Kady’s eyes as Julia visibly deflated at her serene answer.

Stepping forward, Kady grabbed her best friend’s hands and held both tightly.

“I want to _ live _ , Jules.” Tears burned in Julia’s eyes as Kady stared her down. “I want to hunt my man down and kiss him. Then break his nose for hiding from us even though he had a good damn reason to.” 

Julia laughed even as a tear slid down her face.

“You don’t think I don’t want to either?” El asked her, slipping behind her to wind long arms around her middle. “I want to kidnap my Q and hide him away from you viscous lot while I get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Repeatedly.”

She only laughed harder as both Alice and Kady cried out in disgust at the euphemism for a blow job.

Laughter faded away then as the arms wrapped around her middle turned to steel bands.

“But what we’re about to do is more mine and Kady’s wheelhouse than it is yours. Do you understand?” He shook her lightly. “If we tell you to run, you’re going to run. If we tell you to hide, you better crawl under that damn tree and bury yourself in leaves. And if we tell you to call Penny and leave,  _ then you’re going to fucking call your husband and leave.” _

Eliot breathed out harshly as Julia turned to stone at the command in his tone, every inch the High King he used to be. He felt her swallow hard before she nodded her head. He eyed the top of her head suspiciously before letting go. 

Julia stood for a minute with her back to all of them, sniffing and wiping at her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell the others about the closed portals?” 

Eliot made a gentle scoff, “23 would have thrown you over his shoulder and disappeared into the wilds if we had. I wouldn’t have blamed him either.” He said wryly. 

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the ground, huffing in agreement. “Yeah, he would have.” 

Julia took one last deep breath, mentally uncrossing the fingers she'd had in her head when she agreed to leave El and Kady behind if she had too. Like fuck was she going to leave her family behind. Come Hades or high water would she do that again.


	2. Celebrity Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens right before the enter the room full of kids.

Ami knocked twice before rasping her knuckles against the left door, waiting tensely to see if she’d be blown through it. She relaxed slightly as a bird twittering in reply made it through the wood.

Twisting her fingers into the popper that would unlock the wards, she slowly pulled one open and then stuck her head through.

Sea green eyes glittered at her fiercely from behind an overturned table, crouched low so he could surprise any motherfucker coming through that door. 

Amielle gave her lover a stand down gesture and Brooks blew out a breath before standing. A moment later he was hissing in victory, vaulting over the table turned on its side as Eliot and Alice slipped through the door after her.

“Goddammit are you both a sight for sore eyes!” He said fiercely, clasping Eliot hard on the shoulder before sweeping Alice into a hug and twirling her around.

Laughing, Alice returned the hug just as tightly. “You'll love us even more when we tell you we brought the fucking calvary.”

He pulled back and looked at the group filtering in, jaw dropping as he recognized some very familiar faces. As a Senior Librarian, he had access to most of the confidential information the Library stored. Any of the Questers on their own were formidable, much less the entire damn group.

And he certainly wasn’t expecting this. 

“Aren’t those two dead?” Brooks hissed to Alice, motioning to the short man who was crouching near the ground by the door, the darker one next to him as they talked quietly.

She only laughed in his ear, and started pulling him forward. “Want to meet Quentin Coldwater?” Alice teased.

“Do I ever! Come on Al, introduce me.” He took over the pulling as he dragged her over to Quentin just as the shorter man was rising up.

Alice turned her head and smirked as she caught Eliot’s eyes across the room. Resignation crossed the other man’s face before he stuck his tongue at her, turning away with Amielle to go further into the stacks and retrieve Eziel and the children hidden further in them.

She just laughed to herself as Brooks screeched to a halt in front of Q, the normally serious man almost vibrating with excitement. 

Gold eyes looked at her in bemusement when Brooks didn’t say anything, just shifted back and forth on his feet. 

“Q, meet Kyle Brooks, one of our Senior Librarians. Penny, you already know Kyle I believe.” Alice said, lips twitching as Penny 40 just rolled his eyes skyward. It wasn’t very much a secret above or below in the Library that Kyle Brooks had a bit of what could only be called a celebrity crush on the original Questers. He was never obnoxious about meeting them, but Quentin had been his favorite story to follow, both men being very much alike.

“Hello.” Quentin said gamely, holding out a hand for him to shake.

“Hi! It’s really nice to meet you. Aren’t you dead?” Brooks blurted out, shaking his hand firmly before pulling his hand back before he did something stupid like keeping it.

Quentin shrugged, lips twitching mischievously. “Apparently, even Hell didn’t want me and tossed me out on my ass.”

“Quentin!” He just turned and winked as Julia sidled up beside him, a mock frown on her face as Kady followed, laughter lighting her green eyes.

“That’s not actually what happened.” Alice told Brooks when he looked at her in surprise. “Debrief later.” She commanded, her Librarian opening his mouth to protest before reluctantly shutting it at the firm look on her face.

“Yes ma’am,” he sighed before everyone got distracted as little heads started appearing, Amielle supporting Ezekiel as he limped forward at the front, Eliot having taken the rear to make sure they didn’t lose anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I loved this, it led to other things I didn't want to get into.


End file.
